Soul for Sale
by moonlight2356
Summary: <html><head></head>Rex and Six get into a fight after an EVO attacked. Going to a bar and getting drunk, Rex meets a woman who says she can make his dreams come true. Only thing she wants is his soul. Making the deal, can Six save him before it's too late?</html>
1. The Deal

_Hiya! This is my second Fanfiction so please be kind! I sorta got this idea thanks to my brother and my friends! Anyway, lets get this show on the road!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex!_

The Deal

"Stupid Six... I hand it all under control... I'm responsible," Rex grumbled, taking another swig of his beer finishing it off. Calling the waitress over for another, which she did happily, Rex thought over the fight.

_**3 hours earlier**_

_ "Rex stand down now! If you keep driving the EVO back, then you're going to push it__ into an orphanage!" Holiday yelled into his ear bud. Forcing his nanites to for his Boogie-pack he took off after the EVO._

_ "It's fine Doc. I got it under control," Rex said over confidently as he deactivated his boogie-pack and formed his smack-hands. Hitting the EVO hard in its mid-section, the EVO stumbled back more to the orphanage. Smirking to no one, he put his hands on the EVO and started to cure it as it fell. Eyes going wide, Rex started to cure it faster. Mouth open in silent horror with eyes going wide as the EVO finally landed on the orphanage, crushing it._

_ "NO!" Falling on the pavement next to the EVO, Rex sighed out relaxed seeing it had been empty. Looking quickly around he saw Six taking the last of the orphans to safety. Putting his hands back on the EVO, Rex cured it quickly while Providence nurses came to help the gray-haired man._

_ Walking over to Six, he just smiled at his green-suit partner. Feeling a glare from behind those dark sunglasses, Rex raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_**1 hour later**_

_ "What was that Rex?" Six growled out, taking a step towards the teen._

_ "What was what? I did my job and cured the EVO," Rex muttered, looking at the ground._

_ "You could have killed everyone in that orphanage. That was one of the most irresponsible, idiotic things you've ever done," Six nearly shouted, causing Rex to flinch st his cold tone._

_ "It wasn't 'irresponsible' , it was me actually trying to get rid of that damn thing!" Rex shouted, tired of being scolded like a child. Going over to his bedroom door, slamming it open, and storming out. _

_**Present**_

__Which all lead him to where he is now, in a bar, near a cross-roads, getting wasted. Drowning down his eighth beer, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked up to see a very attractive woman smiling at him. She had shoulder length, wavy black hair, wore a dark green dress plus black stiletto heels, smooth olive skin, was about 5"9', and appeared no older than 23.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" the woman asked, her voice having a thick Latin accent.

Smiling, as if under a spell, Rex replied happily, "Not at all." Taking a seat next to the drunk teen, she flashed him a gorgeous smile an made small talk with him.

After about twenty minutes of this, the mysterious woman began to lead him out of the bar and to the deserted cross-roads. "Tell me Rex, what is it that you desire most of all? Anything you could ever want, what would it be?" She asked, leaning in to whisper that in his ear.

Shuttering at her breath on his ear, Rex replied nervously, "F-For Six to love me as much I love him."

The woman pulled back, her eyes flashing red briefly, an continued, "Is that really what you want?"

"Of course. Wait why? What do you want in return?" Rex asked, narrowing his eyes a little as he tried to focus.

"I can make it happen and I'll collect what I want in ten years, if you agree of course," She smirked a little, fluttering her eyelashes flirting with him still.

Eyes going wide, Rex just smiled and responded excitedly, "Deal! So how do we close the deal on this? A hand shake?"

Shaking her head no, she giggled, "I have a better idea, of course if you don't mind." Seeing the wasted teen nod clumsily, she pulled him down into a searing kiss. Letting him go, the woman just smiled at him and vanished.

Shaking his head, Rex mumbled something and started on his way home to care for a sure to come hang over and to think about what he just did.

_Yay! I like this chapter! Sorry if it makes no sense._

_Please review! Criticism is welcomed, but nothing to harsh please!_

_***Moonlight***_


	2. Regret

_Hey thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I'll try and be quicker next time!_

_Anyway on with the show!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Generator Rex sadly..._

_**Regret**_

Groaning as Rex sat up, he quickly covered his eyes again as a headache raged in his head. "BoBo kill the lights," he mumbled, grabbing his pillow as laid down again and covered his head. Not hearing a response Rex uncovered his head slightly as the light burned in his eyes as he tried to see where he was. _Stupid hangovers, _Rex thought as his eyes adjusted. Blinking rapidly, he saw he was in a motel room.

Sitting up again, more successful this time, he got up out of the bed and stumbled over to the blinds and closed them. Being in the darkness, he felt the hangover start to go away sort of. Running a hand through his hair he made his way back to his bed, thinking. "What happened last night?" Rex muttered to himself has he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at his clothes, he was relieved to see he still had his shirt and pants on. Feeling around for his jacket and goggles, he relaxed feeling them on the nightstand.

Laying back down he thought about what happened last night.

_**At the bar**_

_**Rex's POV**_

_The liquor burned my throat as my vision hazed more. The room started spinning as I called the bar tender over for another beer, which she did smiling. "Thanks Judy," I muttered as I started to drown it down, thinking about what had happened. **It's not my fault, I was just trying to do my job,** I repeated over and over in my head as images of what happened flashed by. Guilt over-ride me, **What if Six didn't get them out in time? Why can't listen to save my life? **_

_ Slamming the beer down I felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Sighing as I turned around and came faced-to-face to one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She was simply enchanting, her hair wavy in the perfect way, the dress she wore clung to her curves to the dress wonderfully._

_ "Hey, mind if I join you?" the stranger asked, tilting her head to the side a little cutely._

_ I wanted to say no, because truth be it I wanted to be alone. But for some reason I couldn't, as if I was under as spell, and heard myself say, "Not at all." She took a seat next to me and flashed me an amazing smile._

_ "So what's your name cutie?" She asked after telling Judy she wanted whiskey. She kept playing with her hair even though it was already perfect._

_ "I'm Rex, and you are?" I asked back smiling._

_ "That's not important child, I am no one really," She giggled, placing a hand on top of my own and leaned closer. "That's not going to be a problem, right?"_

_ Shaking my head no, she leaned closer and smiled seductively whispering, "It's getting a bit hot in here don't you think?"_

_ "Yea," I muttered as she got off her bar stool and I got off mine. She grasped my hand with hers and lead me out of the bar. Leading me to the center of the dirt crossroads, she stopped and turned to face me._

_ "Tell me Rex, what is it that you desire most of all? Anything you could ever want, what would it be?" She asked, leaning in to whisper that in his ear._

_ Shuttering at the breath on my ear, my mind went at supersonic speed trying to figure out what I wanted most. **Living a normal life with my bro would be cool. So would being rich, **Smiling at that thought, I was about to say that when a thought flashed through my mind. **Six. I want to be with Six and for him to love me the way I love him. **Replying to the strangers question nervously, I stammered, "F-For Six to love me as much as I love him."_

_ The woman pulled back and stared into my eyes, as if looking into my soul. Her eyes flashed a deep, dark blood red briefly, but it must be from the beers. Finally she responded slowly, "Is that really what you want?"_

_ **That's all I want,** I thought sadly. "Of course. Wait why? What do you want in return?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a little as I tried to focus. My gut twisted painfully as I had a bad feeling about what she wanted._

_ An evil grin flashed onto the woman's face before stating,"I can make it happen and I'll collect what I want in ten years, if you agree of course." She smirked a little, fluttering her eyelashes flirting with him still._

_ **What I don't have to give her anything for ten years!** Eyes going wide, I just smiled and responded excitedly, "Deal! So how do we close the deal on this? A hand shake?" I hesitated a little asking how we were going to seal the deal._

_ Shaking her head no, she giggled, "I have a better idea, of course if you don't mind." I nodded for her to go on and close the deal, in which she pulled me down into a searing kiss. Letting me go, the woman just smiled at me and vanished._

_ Shaking my head, I mumbled something and started on my way home to care for a sure to come hang over and to think about what I just did._

_**In the hotel room**_

_**Normal POV**_

Running a hand through his black hair, Rex cursed silently. "What if she's an EVO? Is she working for Van Kleiss?" He mentally slapped him self for those thoughts. Why would she make a deal with him if she was working for Van Kleiss? Automatically a thought smacked him in his face: a demon.

"The cross-roads...," groaning at his own stupidity, Rex gather up his jacket and goggles. Stumbling over to the door in the dark, he just sighed and made his way back to Providence.

_Woot woot! Another chapter done! *bows* Thank you for all the reviews! I was over-joyed when I say how many I had! Any who I'm sorry again I haven't updated in a while! I might not be updating till summer vacation!_

_Please review, criticism is welcome, and any pointers as well are accepted!_

_***Moonlight***_


	3. Effect

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I personally thank everyone who did, cause it gives me more confidence as a writer! Also I'm almost out of school for summer vacation! That means more updates more frequently! **_

_**Anyway enough rambling from this girl. On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Generator Rex in any way, shape, or form...**_

_**Bold= Rex's inner thoughts.**_

_Italic= Six's inner thoughts._

_**Effect**_

"Rex. Rex! REX! Are you listening to me?" Holiday huffed, annoyance written on her face. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the teen to snap out of his trace, which he did quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Doc, what were you saying?" Rex asked, still not fully paying attention.

Sighing, Holiday just repeated what she asked, "I asked if you knew what made your nanites spike? Last night they spiked extremely high, then went back to normal, only to spike again. Do you know what made this happen?"

**Yea, I made a deal with the devil, **Rex thought to himself. He responded instead, "Nope, no idea. Sorry Doc. But have you seen Six around? I need to ask him something."

The teen had searched for the green-suited man of his desire, but failed at finding him.

Holiday smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Rex, but he's off on a mission. But you can tell me anything you want."

Biting his lip, he tried to come up with a plan. "Well I was going to ask him what he thought about guys dating other guys," He started, seeing anger flare up in Holiday's eyes.

"What about those _disgusting _fags?" She hissed, making Rex freak out on the inside.

"It's nothing! Forget I asked okay?" Rex muttered, hopping off the table and dashing down the hallway. Stopping at his door to catch his breath, Rex heard someone snicker behind him. Turning around he looked down and saw BoBo chuckling.

"So ya like Six, huh?" BoBo smirked, making Rex turn bright red. Quickly grabbing the ape, he dragged BoBo into their room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"How did you find out," Rex growled, running a hand through his hair.

He heard BoBo sigh as he sat on Rex's bed. "Sort of hard not tah find out when we share a room. Did ya know ya moan in your sleep?" That comment made Rex turn bright red. "So what'cha goin' to do about it?" BoBo questioned, a little uncertain.

**Now or never,** Rex thought, because what he did was currently eating him up inside. Sighing as he slid down the door frame to the floor, Rex held his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees, as he began. "Well y'know how I sort of left the other night to go to the bar?" Seeing BoBo nod, he took a deep breath as he continued. "Well I sorta meet a woman there, BoBo you should of seen her, she was beautiful. But that's not the point, the point is I was drunk off my ass and she asked me a question..." Rex stopped briefly, not looking at BoBo who looked at him concerned.

"Rex, what did ya do?"

Swallowing as he bit his lip, Rex continued, terror flaring up inside him. "She asked me what did I want most in the world... and I sort of told her." Letting his head be covered by his arms, he groaned out the last part ruefully. "BoBo, I made a deal with the devil." Hearing the padding of BoBo walking over to him, his posture tightened.

BoBo placed a hand on his head hesitantly, before stating, "Six is what ya wanted." Feeling the teen nod his head, he cursed loudly. "Ya have to tell Six, Rex. He has a right to know before things get out of hand."

"BoBo... I-I can't... I'm gonna d-die in ten fucking years..." Rex half pleaded and cried. His shoulders shook as the full force of what he did cracked down on him. Hearing BoBo sit in front of him, Rex lifted his head up and saw through tear-blurred eyes that BoBo had his brow burrowed in deep thinking. About to ask what he was thinking about, they both jumped to hearing someone bang on their door.

"Rex, are you in there?" Six's monotone voice called from the other side of the door. Whipping away the tears that were left, Rex strode to the door and opened it. He immediately came face to face to a very pissed, very concerned Six. "Good you're back. Knight said he needed to speak to you," the older man stated, taking in Rex composure. _Surely he hasn't been crying... Wait why do I came all of a sudden? I lo- no I like Holiday. _"Are you alright?" he decided to asking, noticing the way Rex's form tensed.

"'M fine, I'll see what Knight needs to talk about with me later," Rex muttered, stepping pass his crush and greatest sin of desire. A warm hand grasped his wrist, forcing him to stop as his door shut.

"You're not fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Six questioned, concern deep in his voice. Seeing Rex shake his head no, the teen tore his wrist out of Six's grasp and broke into a run away from him.

"Hey Rex man,are you okay?" Noah asked, seeing the pained look on his friend's face.

Looking up at Noah he gave him a forced smile and shook his head. "Nah, just messin' with ya." Getting up off the bench, him and Noah played basketball as the sun started to full beneath the horizon.

Forty-five minutes later, Rex huffed in frustration as Noah beat him again and the sun was fully down. "Don't ya gotta start headin' back to Providence?" Noah finally asked, helping Rex up from the pavement.

Glancing around his now dark surroundings, he muttered, "Guess so..." Little did he know that an even more pissed Six waited for him, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Where is he?" Six growled, wanting to know what the hell was going on with him. After that evening he saw Rex, before the teen ran from him, he had began to feel something for Rex, something besides friendship. He'd noticed the way Rex would stare at him in awe at sometimes, how he would get all flustered whenever they were along together.

Hearing someone walk up behind him, he felt slim arms wrap around his waist as someone rubbed their cheek against his back. "What's the matter Six?" Holiday asked, smiling when Six turned around to face her.

He didn't return her embrace, wanting to go and find the teen and bring him back. "Rex." That was all that needed to be said and Six saw a dark storm cloud glide across the woman's face. Her grip slackened and her arms fell to her side.

"What about him," she said through clenched teeth, not wanting to ruin a chance that Six might finally be hers tonight.

"He's been acting strange all day." Holiday had t admit to that, Rex had been acting strange. "Also I think he was crying earlier. I asked BoBo what happened, but he just said it wasn't for him to tell me."

"He's been stressed, that's all Six," the Doctor sighed and turned back to the equipment, which were still reading Rex's nanites levels.

"I hope you're right," Six muttered, going to go wait in the teens bedroom to see if he came back. And when and if he did, Six was going to get answers, yet he had a feeling he wouldn't like them.

_Sorry if I haven't updated! *Puppy dog eyes* Please don't kill me! *Hides and leaves a sign* **Please review, criticism is excepted (Don't be too harsh please), ideas, whatever!**_

_***Moonlight***_


	4. Truth

_Yay! Thank you for the reviews and criticism! *hands you all Rex Chibi dolls* Also whoever sent me those anonymous reviews I think you as well! A few more days till Summer vacation then I'll hopefully be updating more often!_

_On with the show then!_

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Generator Rex! Don't sue me!**_

_**Truth**_

**Bold- **Rex's thoughts

_Italic- Six's thoughts_

Rex staggered into his room, which was barely lit. Stumbling in the dark, he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise, feeling eyes stare at him from behind. Turning around quickly, he saw no one, but the feeling didn't leave. Sighing and thinking it was just stress, Rex flipped on the lights and **definitely** heard something behind him that time.

Turning quickly around, he saw Six leaning against the wall and looking at him. Taking in his posture, Rex easily figured out Six was livid- wait not livid he was down right _**pissed.**_ "Uh... Is there um... Anything I can help you with Six?" Rex asked, a little nervous by how Six was acting.

He remained fixed on Six, even when the older man stopped leaning on the wall, and stalked towards him. Rex started to back up when Six got closer and closer, soon finding himself pinned to the wall with the mere presence of the man. "S-Six?" Rex whispered, eyes wide trying to find a way around Six without actually touching him.

What seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes, Six finally spoke up. "What happened the other night, Rex?" Six asked, his voice not raising or lowering. **Wow, I've been asked that a lot lately, **Rex thought as he bit on his lower lip.

"Nothing happened, I just went out..." he lied, not looking Six in the eye and finding his shoes very interesting at that point. A hand cupped Rex's chin and made him look up at Six's face, into those black shades.

"Tell me the truth," Six growled out, taking a menacing step closer to the now fearful teen. Quickly though, the story spilled from Rex's mouth and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Balling his fists up in the crisp white shirt, a sob racked through his body as he laid his head on Six's shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry S-Six. I'm s-so sorry," Rex repeated over and over. Shock written on the older mans face, Six wrapped his arms and the teens waist and pulled him closer, comforting him. Keeping one arm around his waist, the other went up and he let his fingers run through Rex's hair soothingly. Whispering words of comfort in the teens ear, Six heard Rex's breathing and felt his heart start to slow down and return a little to normal. Hearing the young mans breathing even out, Six heard slight snoring and carefully picked Rex up and went over to the teens bed. Pulling back the covers quickly, he lightly put Rex down and covered him, only to make sure his shoes were off. Removing Rex's goggles carefully, Six brushed away a few stray stands of hair off the sleeping beauty's face and straightened up.

"Time to go find that devil," Six muttered to himself and quietly left.

_**At the bar 12:26 A.M**_

"Hey handsome, what are you doing her by yourself?" Six heard behind him. Turning around he looked up into reddish/brown eyes of a beautiful woman. She had short, choppy black hair, wore a silk red and orange shirt, black/blue pants, and was about 5" 11" . She smiled brightly at Six and immediately something felt wrong to Six. _This is her,_ Six thought before standing up. He took her hand softly and lead her outside the bar. There wasn't much around the bar, but Six lead her over an abandoned parking lot, which had a huge white star in a circle with some sort of writing around it.

"What are you doing?" The woman shrieked and thrashed around in his hold before he pushed her forcefully in the circle, causing her to fall. She got up quickly but didn't make a move to get out.

"How did you find out?" The demon growled as her eyes flashed bright crimson. Not responding, Six pulled out a book was began to flip through the pages for what he needed. "What are you doing!" She cried out panicked.

Looking up from the book, he glared at the demon from behind his shades. "Do you remember someone named Rex Salazar?" She nodded slowly, unsure what else to do. "Good. I'm going to give you two choices. The first one is to call off his contract for good, that means no strings attached what so ever, and leave."

"And the second?" She asked hesitantly.

"The second is if you don't agree to it, I'll send you back to hell my way," Six threatened, holding up the book. She eyed the book then back at Six's face.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she got an idea and smirked. "Or, you can make a deal." About to say something, she quickly cut him off with holding up her hand. "You can make a deal to be with that Holiday woman forever, neither one of you being hurt ever, you'll have great health, and you'll be loaded," She ended sweetly.

_That would actually be nice, _Six thought tempted, thoughts flying by in his head. _I can't, but I... I want to. _"And what would you want in return? My soul?" Six asked, not fully believing something this good would be free.

"Of course not. I said you both would live together till you both died of natural causes, didn't I. All I want is to keep that teenagers soul. Dear Rex's soul," the demon chuckled evilly. "Don't worry though, I'm not about to take yours as well, and I won't collect his soul in ten years. I'll take right now so when you go back to your Providence base, he will be dead so you don't have to hear his screaming."

_I can't, Rex deserves- __**to die.**_A voice hissed in his mind, _**Let the boy die, let him suffer, after all Holiday is important to you.**_ Feeling under a demonic influence, Six nodded in agreement and scratched off some of the spray paint that formed the Devil's Trap. The demon stepped out of the trap quickly and closed the space in between them before stopping a few millimeters away. Pausing briefly, she looked up into Six's eyes and searched his soul, "You're sure you want this?"

"Positive." Smiling evilly at his response, she closed the remaining gap and sealed the contract. Pulling away for a few seconds, she smiled and winked at Six before vanishing.

"Shit."

_**Back at Providence 12:45 A.M.**_

Stepping into Rex's room, Six say Rex sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. "Six what ar-"

"Do you hear them?" Rex whispered, fear lurking behind his eyes which darted around the room. He started to shake as Six was just staring at Rex. _He's alive, maybe that woman was just fooling me._

"Hear what?" Six asked, keeping fear or anything else out of his voice.

Rex turned back to Six, his tan face pale. "Dogs," He managed to utter before getting up and crossing the room to Six. The shaking teen wrapped his arms around Six's waist. "Why am I hearing them? A-Are they... Hell Hounds?" Rex muttered, looking into Six's shades and only seeing his reflection.

About to respond, Six quickly picked up Rex and moved him to the left side as something huge brushed against him. Looking down at Rex, who was holding him tighter, he saw him screaming silently. Still holding Rex, Six quickly ran, but didn't get to far.

Rex was tore from his grasp by some invisible force and thrown to the wall, as he was pinned by something heavy. "REX!" Six shouted, not caring who woke up as something dug into Rex's leg making blood start to gush from the new wound. Tears escaped both their eyes, as claws ripped open Rex's shirt causing more wounds and even more blood began to pour. It bit into Rex's neck, causing the dying to scream in full out pain, and to only choke as blood came up. Rex looked into Six's shades before his eyes started to glaze over.

"NO!" Six roared, struggling even more to go over to Rex who slumped against the wall. Whatever was pinning him, and attacking Rex, vanished, letting Six get up an race towards the now dead teen.

"I'm so sorry Rex."

_Yay I updated! No this isn't the finale chapter, it has one or two more left. But I only have a week left of school and then I'm free! *bows to reviews* Thank you all again for reviewing! Please review, any helpful criticism is welcome. See y'all then!_

_***Moonlight***_


	5. Finale

_Yay a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things came up... But yes I'm back and better than ever! Also thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Generator Rex! Never have never will!**_

_**Finale**_

_Italic= Six's thoughts_

_**A year and a half later**_

Rolling off of Holiday, Six pulled her close as she drifted off to sleep and he was left in deep thought. _That demon did tell the truth, just wish Rex- _Six was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crash. Not a big loud one, but one loud enough to be heard by a certain few. Untangling himself from his sleeping girlfriend and carefully slipped out of their bed. Pulling on his clad green boxers, Six made his way over to the door and crept out. He cautiously made his way down the halls of Providence, not seeing anything that could of caused that crash.

Sighing, Six made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Walking onto the cool tile floor, the light from the moon guiding his way to the cabinet quickly and pulled out a glass, filling it with cold water. Turning around, glass still in hand, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing a illuminated figure leaning against the huge windows.

"Hey Six," said figure whispered, the glass slipping from Six's grasp and crashed down on the floor, shattering.

"R-Rex?" Six stuttered as his eyes widened. Standing a few feet away was no one other than Rex Salazar. Rex looked the exact same when they buried him, except there was no claw markings or bites on him. His clothes also changed from the black suit he was buried in to his normal clothes.

"The one and only," he responded, smiling almost sadly. Quickly though his smile dropped and was replaced with a frown. "Six why? Why did you make a deal?"

"Make what deal?" _What the hell is he talking about?_ Six thought as Rex slammed his hand on the window, bowing his head.

"Damnit! I know you made a deal!" he cried out quietly. Cautiously walking towards the distress teen and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Rex close. Six felt him tense for a second before returning the hold, gloved hands grasped the firm back of his crush. A sob racked his body, causing Six to hold him closer, letting Rex bury his head in the crook of Six's neck.

"I didn't make a deal," Six stated whispering Rex's ear. "But I tried, I did everything I could think of, but none of them would make a deal with me." Rex pulled back some and looked into Six's eyes, which were a dark brown in the light. His eyes scanned the others, making sure what he said was true.

"Then how am I back?" Rex whispered, a hand coming up and placing it on Six's cheek. Six laid his hand over Rex's and pulled him into a heart-wrenching kiss. This caused the teen to gasp, letting Six slide his tongue in expertly and explore the warm cavern. Six flicked his tongue across Rex's and felt Rex's tongue shyly slide against his own. They both pulled back after a few moments, both panting harshly.

Six was about to go back and reconnect their lips, but instead felt a finger on his lip. He opened his eyes and stared deep into the reddish/brown questioningly. "You have Holiday," Rex whispered sadly. "I don't want to break you two up." With that, Rex's gaze dropped to the floor as Six stared at him, dazed. _He's changed so much, _Six thought, wondering what Hell was like for him.

Tilting his chin up, Six started, "Rex, I don't care about her, at least not anymore anyway. I care, no I _love_ you. I cried the night you died, I held your body in my arms, and I felt as if I died along with you. Sure I have Holiday, but I never felt anything like I have for you," Six claimed, staring hard into those hypnotizing eyes. "I've watched you grow up into the handsome man you are today, and I can honestly say my feels for you have changed as well."

"But Holiday-" Rex started to protest, only to be cut of with the assault of the older mans lips. Both hands cupped Rex's face as Six deepened the kiss once more, after he noticed Rex wasn't going to struggle, their eyes closing. Feeling Rex start to slump against him, Six broke the kiss an looked into Rex's glazed over eyes as the teen panted for breath.

"Did that happen to change your mind?" Six asked catching the lustful look in those eyes.

That caused Rex to just smirk in response, which was all the 'go ahead' Six needed before leading Rex out of the kitchen and down the hallway, to a room they both knew. Opening the door, Rex walked in and was followed by Six, who closed and locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted. Rex turned to face Six, about to say something, but was cut off before he could even speak with his lips being attacked.

They started to walk back to the bed, Six removing Rex's troublesome clothes. That damn shirt just didn't want to get off! Growling in frustration, Six tore the shirt off Rex's tan body, causing the teen to pout. "That was my favorite shirt..."

Rolling his eyes at the childish behavior Six pushed Rex onto the bed carefully. Crawling on top of the tan teen, who was still pouting about his shirt, Six leaned down an connected their lips once more. Six nibbled on Rex's lower lip begging for entrance, which was granted immediately, and explored the warm, moist cavern. Six let his hands wander over the teens chest while they battled for dominance.

Rex put his hands on Six's hands, stopping their journey. Six pulled back and looked into Rex's eyes searching for answers. "Not yet," Rex panted. Getting the hint that Rex was tired from coming back from the dead, Six rolled off Rex and onto his side, pulling Rex with with him. Lacing his arms around the teens waist, Six pulled him closer as Rex laced their hands together, both of them drifting off to a comforting sleep.

_**1 hour later**_

Six was pulled out of his sleep, his mind groggily trying to register what awoke him. Hearing a pained whimper beside him, Six rolled over and saw a sight that broke his heart. Rex was moving, no thrashing, in his sleep, a pained look on his face with dried tear tracks, some fresh tears were starting to roll down his face as well. Quickly Six started to shake the teen awake, whose eyes snapped open at the first shake.

Clutching at Six's body, Rex tried to calm himself down. "S-Six?"

Holding the frail and shaken, Six whispered, "What?"

Looking up, his eyes wide and fearful, Rex uttered two words before falling sleep into those warm, safe arms. "Save me." Six laid down, still holding a frightened Rex, he whispered, "I will forever."

_Okay shorter than I wanted, but I was hit with some serious writers block. Anyway one more chapter till Soul for Sale is done with! Please review and tell me what y'all think or criticize!_

_***Moonlight***_


	6. Epilogue

_**AN: So who missed me?**_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Generator Rex, do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction?_

_**Epilogue**_

_**The next Day**_

__Opening his eyes, Six stared down at his soon to be lover. Letting a small smile dance on his lips, he gazed down to the teen who was currently sleeping on his chest. Rex's arms were clutching at Six's bare chest, nuzzling into the others body heat. _Guess last night wasn't a dream,_ Six thought, letting a hand move up and stroke Rex's messy hair.

A smile crept onto Rex's lips after he let a sigh escape them. Untangling himself from the teen, Six stealthy got up from where he was on the bed and sat on the edge. Putting his head in his hands, Six thought about what, or better yet how, he was going to tell Holiday that Rex was back. Much less tell her that they were over. Sighing, Six looked over his shoulder at the slumbering teen, letting a smile onto his face once again.

Getting off the bed, Six quickly yet quietly, put on a green suit and shoes. Rounding over to the side of the bed where Rex was holding a pillow to his chest, snoring slightly. Leaning down, Six placed a soft kiss on the boys temple. Straightening back up, Six proceeded to the door, which opened with a _whoosh. _Moving quickly down the halls, Six continued towards the Main Research Laboratory where Holiday usually was.

Thankfully making it to there without meeting anyone in the halls, Six scanned the room for Holiday yet saw no sign her. Instead fiery red hair caught his attention, which belonged to a woman in her mid-twenties doing Holiday's job. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, Six stalked over to the young woman, who, probably felt someone gazing at her, turned around to reveal gray eyes.

"Let me take a wild guess and say you're Six," she stated smiling politely.

"Yes, and you are?" Six asked, about to go find White Knight to demand what the hell happened to Holiday.

She stuck her hand out and said, "Mica Gomez at your service." Six shook Mica's hand, still baffled about what was going on. "Don't worry about Holiday," Mica whispered so quietly only the two of them could hear it. Opening his mouth too respond, she quickly added, cutting him off, "Crossroad demons and evil should be tamed and which is what I know how to do." A wisp of black fluttered in her eyes, sending coal black for a moment o two before going back to normal.

Releasing Six's hands, Mica put sly smirk on he face. "Now why don't you go awake your lover, since an EVO is going to strike in three, two, one." Alarms rang out and Six stared at her miraculously from behind his shades before sprinting back to his room to get Rex.

Seeing the male figure leave, Mica smiled coyly to herself and, making sure no one was around, decided to go and take a little trip down to Hell to visit Holiday.

_**10 Years Later**_

Rex and Six prepared the Christmas tree, two little boys chattering happily to one another. Finishing the tree off with the star, Six plugged in the lights and a knock banged on their door from outside the warmth to the freezing cold. Rex smiled at his sons' as their eyes widened, knowing who it was already. They looked back at their father, who nodded at them, and ran to open the door.

The door banged open which was quickly followed by ecstatic cries of, "Mica!" Sounds of the door shutting and boots covered in snow slapping the ground were followed by sounds of feet padding softly on the hardwood floors. Mica, whose arms were barley managing to hold up presents, were flocked on both sides by a child. Her typically down red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her jacket moist from melting snow and skin tight blue jeans.

Six stood behind Rex and wrapped his arms lovingly around Rex's thinner frame. Placing the colorfully decorate presents down on the coffee-table, Mica stood back up, after picking up the two children, and smiled at her two friends warily. "So, how have you two been?"

_And I'm ending the story there since I have NO idea what else to write for this chapter. But sadly this is the end to Soul For Sell. It was fun to write, but now I am focusing on school, my comic, and my other fanfiction. _

_Sorry to all if this chapter disappoints you. I tried to tie up loose ends, but I'm pretty sure all of y'all are going be confused._

_***Moonlight***_


End file.
